Enemy Allies
by Wholockedfangirl10
Summary: Hawk is out of jail and he claims to have changed. He asks for a job at Rocque Records. The boys are taken aback by it d what happens shocks them all.


**Enemy Allies**

**A/N: Well that last story was a bit crappy, as I was told. I may take it down. Not really sure what I'm going to do with it yet. This one will be better. It won't be as rushed. Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own BTR and I often cry about it.**

Kendall Knight was a 17 year old boy from Minnesota. He was currently helping his best friend fulfill his dream of becoming a singer in LA, California. Well this was not how Kendall expected it to go down. Instead of just him in Los Angeles, all 3 of his best buds were there. Logan Mitchell, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia.

They were 4 Hockey players from a small town in Minnesota and now they were selling out concerts, getting #1 albums, and had a huge fanbase. Kendall thought he had seen it all. Until one morning in late May.

"Kendall…." Kendall heard the voice and he felt a hand shaking him. He refused to open his eyes.

"Kendall wake up." The voice belonged to James.

"C'mon man we gotta go to th' studio." Carlos' words were slurred.

Kendall still refused to open his eyes. So he groaned a 'No'. He loved his bed more then he loved Hockey. He was not getting out of the bed.

"James, go get the water." Logan demanded. His warm hand on Kendall's bare shoulder. James reentered the room he and Kendall shared.

"Last chance." Logan warned. Kendall heard 2 of the 3 standing around him grab something and lift it. He ignored the warning. 5 Seconds later he was drowned in ice cold water. Ice cubes rained down on him and it seemed never ending before the last drop of water hit his half naked body. Kendall sat up, reluctantly.

"You guys suck." He scowled as he got out of his, now drenched, bed. He punched their shoulders as he walked past them and entering the bathroom. He could hear there snickers.

Once they had all eaten their breakfast they piled into a limo. Their beloved home, the Palm Woods, shrank in the distance as they drove away.

"What's this all about?" Kendall asked.

"Gustavo wants to see us. Kelly said he won't come out of his office."

"Wonder what's going on." James thought aloud.

10 minutes went by. The Limo pulled up in front of Rocque Records. They thanked the driver and one by one they got out and walked into the building. They met Kelly just outside the studio lobby. Her arms were folded and she was leaning against a wall.

"Kelly what's up?" Carlos asked, smiling and trying to sound like there was nothing to worry about.

"I called you guys down here because I've never seen Gustavo so upset. He got a phone call this morning then he just locked himself in his office and he isn't talking to anyone. Not even me. Every so often I hear him groan." Kelly explained the situation to the 4 teens.

"Why didn't you just break down the door?" Carlos asked.

The 3 boys and Kelly stared at him like he was completely nuts. James had his left eyebrow raised. Before Kelly could respond, Logan spoke.

"We'll get him to talk."

They walked past Kelly and stopped at Gustavo's office door. Kendall knocked lightly on the door.

"Gustavo, its Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan."

"WHY DID KELLY CALL YOU DOWN HERE?!" Gustavo screamed.

"She thought maybe we could help you." Logan said.

"She couldn't get the Big Dog to talk so she thought maybe his Dogs could help." Carlos added. They heard Gustavo sigh.

"You guys should just go home." Gustavo softened his voice.

"They aren't going anywhere until you start talking." Kelly spoke up, a hint of annoyance in her voice. They heard the door being unlocked. The door cracked open. Gustavo poked his face out. He was pale.

"Hawk." He simply said then closed the door again.

"What about Hawk?" Kelly asked, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"Gustavo, what the hell is happening?!" Kendall sounded just a bit annoyed. Gustavo growled as if they wouldn't hear. He opened the door so the boys and Kelly could see his whole body.

"Hawk was released from jail yesterday." He muttered. Silence filled the room.

"What's so bad about that?" it was Logan who finally broke the silence.

"He kidnapped you guys, Stole our entire album, and tried to steal our lead singer." Gustavo was practically yelling. He was pointing at James. James knew that Hawk hated him. For betraying him and just for staying with Gustavo and Big Time Rush.

"But that was 2 years ago!" Kendall exclaimed,

"Hawk is Hawk. He will never change. And now he is back on the streets." Gustavo protested. They stood in silence. Minutes passed. They continued to stand there.  
>"He... He asked for a job here." Gustavo. Kelly lifted her head. Kendall, Carlos and Logan look astounded. And James looked as pale as could be.<p>

"And?" Logan asked.

"I told him we would discuss it at 2 PM."

Logan looked at his watch. It was 8 AM. He rubbed his eyes. It was too early for this.

"You guys can go home now. There is nothing to worry about." Gustavo tried to assure them.

"Don't you think that they should have a say in this to?" Kelly asked. She gestured towards the boys.

"They-." Gustavo began but he stopped when Kelly glared at him, "What do you guys think?" They were silent for a moment before Carlos spoke up.

"He kidnapped us for god's sake! Who knows what would happen if we let him work here."

Logan protested that statement.

"He has a bad record, Carlos. It is going to be hard for him to find a job. What if he's changed? What if he's like a completely different person? That doesn't matter to anyone. They look at the record."

Kendall was the next to speak up.

"I have to agree with Logan. But maybe we should keep Freight Train hovering over him so he doesn't attempt anything stupid. At least until he proves himself trustworthy."

"James? What do you think?" Kelly took a step towards the tallest member. James just shook his head no.

"So he's coming around 2?" Carlos asked. Gustavo nodded.

"Can we wait?" The Latino asked sheepishly. Kelly knew Gustavo would object.

"Sure." She replied quickly.

The Logan and Carlos started walking out of the room and Kendall followed them, pulling James by the shirt collar. Kendall and Logan plopped down on some beanbag chairs they had recently purchased for the studio. Carlos leaned against the wall. He fiddled with his helmet strap. James began playing with the strings on a guitar.

They spent the day throwing things at each other, playing on their phones, playing soda bowling, and listening to music. But despite all their activities, 2 PM seemed to come on its own time. Logan looked at his watch for about the 7th time. It read 1:57. Logan shook Kendall awake. He had fallen asleep 30 minutes ago on Logan's shoulder.

"Kendall it's almost-" Logan was interrupted by a loud 'CAW CAW' Kendall jerked awake as well as James, who had fallen asleep with his earbuds in. Hawks voice boomed. The boys could hear him walking down the hallway. They all peered around the corner. Hawk was dressed in a light grey suit and sunglasses. Although he didn't sound it, he looked more civilized then he usually did.

The boys sat in silence, wondering about what was happening in Gustavo's office. Was Hawk being accepted? Was he going to be rejected?

Hawk walked out of Gustavo's office grinning. Gustavo followed him. Kelly looked disappointed. Haw turned one way and Gustavo and Kelly turned the other way, towards the boys. It was silent for a moment.

"WELL?!" Kendall broke the silence. Gustavo looked away.

"We had to." Kelly finally answered. "We were afraid he would make a threat or do something to someone. We didn't want to take a chance."

No one noticed James' face turn a ghostly white.

"When does he start?" Kendall asked.

"Next Monday."

Then Kendall noticed James' pale face. He placed a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. James flinched

"James it's going to be okay." Kendall soothed. Kendall understood that James was scared of Hawk. And who could blame him. All of the boys were. He was crazy and he deserved to be in jail. But that wasn't the case. He was out on the streets, free as could be.

"So what will he be doing?" Carlos asked.

"Assisting whoever needs it." Kelly's eyes narrowed and her voice was filled with disgust.

"No one can ever replace you, Kelly." Gustavo assured her.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." James said. His voice was shaky.

"James, he will be supervised by Freight Train. He isn't going to do anything." Kelly assured him.

"He seemed like a completely different person when he was in my office, He had a calmness that could fool anyone. Hawk, for once, didn't do anything psychotic in front of me." Gustavo added.

Kendall's phone began to ring. He picked up the black iPhone that was on the counter and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey mom what's up?" He spoke into the phone.

"What? Is she okay?"… "Yeah… Yeah we'll be home as soon as we can." Kendall hung up.

"That was my mom. Katie's sick and we need to go get some medicine." He told them. Kendall started to walk out of the room. The rest of the band followed their blond leader.

"Don't worry Guys! Everything will be fine." Kelly called after them.

_**Yeah right.**_

James thought as he followed the rest of his bandmates

**A/N: well originally this wasn't going to be multi chaptered but I think it will be. Just 2 or more chapters. Not very long. Also working on a Fault In Our Stars fanfic. Working on 3 fan fictions at once. **

**R&R?**


End file.
